Harold Frumpkin
|statuses = |alias = Harold Harold Frumpkin |hair = Red |job = School Student Angelica's trustworthy assistant |location = The Same as Tommy Pickles as his buddies |relatives = *Parents=unnamed parents *Friends=Angelica Pickles (love interest and sometimes enemies) Susie Carmichael Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster Dil Pickles Phil DeVille Lil DeVille Kimi Finster |first_appearance = Rugrats |first_mentioned = In the Rugrats season 8 episode Pre School Daze. |skills = *Cheese *Angelica Pickles (love interest) *Figure Skating |voiced_by = Pat Musick }}Harold Wayne Frumpkin is a boy in Angelica and Susie's preschool class. He appears in every Rugrats spinoff, and in a few episodes in the last season of the original series. Harold is also a bit overweight, but loses this trait in All Grown Up! he is voiced by Pat Musick. Description Harold has known Angelica and Susie since pre-school, and reminds them of that fact every chance he gets. He is good natured and means well, but Harold can tend to be a bit annoying, to say the least. His social skills have a lot to be desired, and he often matches Phil in terms of grossness, although most of the time he is oblivious as to how gross he is. Despite her constant put-downs, Harold dotes on Angelica, and he may be the only guy out there who worships her the way she wishes everyone would. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo. Looks In the Rugrats series he's seen wearing a green shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, and light blue sneakers. He has curly, Afro-like, orange hair as well. In the Rugrats spinoff Preschool Daze he's seen with the same outfit. In All Grown Up! he is seen wearing a blue shirt with brown pants and green sneakers. He likes gross stuff, wants to be a firefighter like his dad and likes having fun. Angelica doesn't like him much. Trivia * Harold is Angelica's trustworthy assistant in the 2004 video game, "All Grown Up!: Express Yourself". * Harold enjoys giving advice to people as shown in the All Grown Up! episode, "Bad Kimi", when he takes control of the "Ask Angelica" website when Angelica was busy. Once Angelica came back, he started up his advice chat log and provided assistance to his fellow peers, though he could not deal with the pressure and eventually gave up and went back to Angelica. * According to Harold in "Saving Cynthia", Rodeo Man is his favorite superhero. * According to Harold in "Rats Race", his mom is a mechanical engineer. * It is revealed in "Rat Traps" that Harold is an excellent figure skater. * Harold is successful at making Angelica jealous of him in "[[Ladies' Man (Ladies' Boy)|''Ladies' Man (Ladies' Boy)]]".'' * He likes to dress up as "Killer Bee Boy", as shown in "Super Hero Worship". * His middle name is revealed in "Miss Nose it All" as Wayne. Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters Category:Rugrats Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters with red hair Category:Characters with freckles Category:Males Category:Children Category:4 year olds Category:Kids that are not babies Category:Teenagers Category:Jim Jr. Junior High students Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie